


they have weathered all else

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Day 24. ice, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 24.ice of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Series: Femslash February 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Femslash February





	they have weathered all else

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 24.ice of Femslash February 2020.

Winter had come, finally and like they had always known it would, but they have faced everything the world has thrown at them head-on and won, so frightened they are not. They  _ know _ that they will weather winter, as they have weathered all else, because when they are together, there is nothing that they cannot face and live through.

The outside world is cold and icy, but inside is warm like a lover’s embrace, like Margaery’s arms around Sansa as they lie in bed, under a pile of blankets, not looking at the fireplace and all it lacks. Everything is fine as long as Margaery keeps holding her close.

_ They will weather this. _

Margaery runs her fingers through her hair and Sansa ignores how cold they are, because they aren’t,  _ they aren’t. _

‘You’re worrying again,’ Margaery says, her voice soft, soothing.

Sansa settles against her more firmly, safe in their cocoon of blankets, does not listen to what she should be hearing, doesn’t look either, because everything important is in this bed with her, the world is here and it’s alive, Margaery is.

‘I’m not worrying about anything,’ Sansa says, winding her own arms tighter around Margaery, cuddling closer to her, ‘don’t you worry.’

‘I’m not, I have you.’

And they hold each other and the winter is outside and Margaery’s hands are too cold and the fire has died in the fireplace  _ and they will weather this. _

They will.


End file.
